


The Good Stuff

by mithrel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drugs, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny's gonna be fine, but he's on pain-killers and I've seen more coherent PCP addicts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a first line prompt over at c_f

"Danny's gonna be fine, but he's on pain-killers and I've seen more coherent PCP addicts," Steve said.

Chin and Kono looked forgivably relieved. It wasn’t the first time one of them had been shot. It _certainly_ wasn’t the first time Danny had been shot. But that didn’t make it easier to deal with.

“Can we see him?” Kono asked, and Steve nodded.

They trooped into the hospital room, only to see Danny, an IV in his arm and his chest bandaged, making burbling noises at the ceiling.

“How you feeling?” Chin asked him.

Danny switched his focus from the ceiling to the three of them, seeming to consider the question. “Banana,” he said finally.

“Banana?” Kono repeated.

“Banana,” Danny agreed firmly.

“They gave you the good stuff, huh?” Chin asked dryly.

Danny stuck his tongue out at him. Then he caught sight of Steve. “Steve!” he said happily, then paused, rolling his mouth around. “Steeeeve. Steve-Steve-Steve. Meve, reve, teve–”

“He’s been doing that for awhile,” Steve said, over Danny’s continued babbling.

Chin chuckled. “Well, at least he’s not complaining.”

Steve laughed.

And Kono and Chin headed back to HQ, after Danny had informed her that “You have pretty hair.”


End file.
